


Ты сам пришёл

by Bronach



Category: The Mechanic (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Ночью пьяный Стив забирается к Артуру в постель, в надежде, что тот спит. Но Артур как назло мучается бессонницей.
Relationships: Arthur Bishop/Steve McKenna
Kudos: 4





	Ты сам пришёл

Удушливая летняя ночь гирей висела на сознании, не давая отключиться, упасть в спасительные объятия сна. Артур вертелся на влажных от пота скомканных простынях, то и дело пихал ни в чём не повинную подушку. Слух улавливал местоположение каждого комара, сумевшего пробраться сквозь защитные сетки в спальню. За окнами стоял несмолкаемый треск насекомых. Болота жили своей собственной жизнью. От них можно было отгородиться толстыми каменными стенами, но проходило время, и они вгрызались в них, обвивали корнями, принимая в свои смертельные объятья. Человек был чужим в этих местах. Бишоп относился к болотам с каким-то благоговейным уважением. Наверное, считал, что они в чём-то похожи. Люди в окружении Бишопа тоже жили не долго.

Свой дом Артур построил из дерева и добирался до него на маленькой моторке. Старался меньше нарушать спокойствие болот, и они отвечали ему взаимностью. Во всяком случае, ему нравилось так думать.

Сейчас Бишоп пытался размышлять о вещах абстрактных, чтобы не вернуться вновь к воспоминаниям об убитом им самим единственном друге. Болота, мутные воды Миссисипи, птицы, которые снова начнут орать с приходом серого туманного рассвета, комары. Сознание металось от одной ерунды к другой, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться, но Артур постоянно сбивался с мысли. А когда в голове наступала тишина, перед глазами в очередной раз возникали спокойные глаза старого друга, в них стояло понимание, но в то же время где-то на донышке залегло осуждение, и в какой-то момент Артур стал видеть в них только это. Всё ещё не теряя надежды заснуть, Бишоп сосредоточился на писке приближающегося комара, представил себе, с каким удовольствием раздавит мелкую надоедливую тварь, приглашающе выставил из-под простыни руку.

Обострённый темнотой слух уловил шорох у изножья кровати. Артур инстинктивно потянулся за револьвером. В следующий момент кровать прогнулась, и через секунду его лицо обдало горячее дыхание, пронизанное алкоголем.  
Артур как-то сразу успокоился. Это был всего лишь Стив.

Опять набухался вдрызг. Ладно, ещё сразу после первого дела — это понятно. Но не каждый же вечер. Так и руки подводить начнут, — проплыла в голове медленная мысль.

Конечно же, вряд ли бы к нему среди ночи подослали пьяного в дупель одинокого убийцу. И вряд ли бы этот убийца…постойте… лез к нему сейчас в трусы?!

Какого чёрта?!

В первое мгновение мозг Артура вяло удивился, но его тело, похоже, с самого начала решило, что это может быть интересным. Правда, через пару минут возни и коротких нервных вздохов Стива, Артуру стало уже смешно.

— Ну и чего ты трясёшься? — спокойно спросил Бишоп. Стив дёрнулся от неожиданности и отпрянул.  
— Заткнись! Какого дьявола ты вообще не спишь?! — ошарашенно крикнул Стив, отползая на самый край кровати.  
— О, так ты решил поиметь меня, пока я сплю, а утром сделать вид, что не при делах? — с усмешкой произнёс Артур, глядя прямо в темноту перед собой, пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица напарника. По напряжённому молчанию Стива стало понятно, что предположение было не далеко от истины.  
— Долбанная стыдливая маргаритка, — глухо рассмеялся Артур, и, притянув ученика к себе, прошёлся губами по давно не видавшему бритвы подбородку Стива.  
— Да я никогда не делал этого с мужиком, твою мать! — Стив со всей силы упёрся руками в грудь Артура, пытаясь приподняться. — Всё, отвали, Бишоп, я передумал.  
— Нихрена, — протянул Артур с ухмылкой. — Сам нажрался и в койку ко мне полез, так что нефиг сейчас из себя целку строить. Бёрк наверняка успел натянуть тебя пару раз, то-то ты ничего не рассказываешь.  
— Да пошёл ты! Я его всё равно грохнул. Сколько ещё ты будешь цепляться? Всё, с меня хватит. Пусти! — Стив завертелся и, высвободив руку, попытался заехать Бишопу кулаком в челюсть, но лишь слабо скользнул по его скуле, будто погладил.  
— Ну вот, а я уж было понадеялся, что ты решил мне отплатить за то, что я убрал всё то дерьмо, что ты развёл в квартире Бёрка. — Артур разжал руки.  
— Заткнись, мать твою! — злой, жёсткий поцелуй Стива в ответ стал неожиданностью, но Артур, усмехнувшись, подался вперёд.

Ссадина в уголке рта Стива, только успевшая затянуться корочкой, треснула и снова закровоточила. Стив отстранился, нервно облизал губы, задержавшись на мгновенье на ранке.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Стив: ты нихрена не похож на пьяного. И целуешься хреново, — прежде, чем Стив успел возмутиться, Артур придавил его к кровати и сам поцеловал. 

Прикусив нижнюю губу напарника, зализал укус и впился в его тонкие губы сильнее, раздвигая их, проникая языком всё глубже, не обращая внимания на привкус крови во рту.

— Какого ты меня как девку засасываешь?! — зло прошипел Стив, когда Артур отстранился.  
— А кто ты, Стиви? — с усмешкой произнёс Бишоп, глядя прямо в глаза своего ученика и всё ещё крепко удерживая того на месте. — Кто ты, если не девка? Та ещё маленькая сучка.  
— Долбанутый придурок! — Стив заёрзал, пытаясь высвободить руки.  
— Мелкий засранец, — не остался в долгу Артур.  
— Может, прекратим обмен любезностями и ты наконец займёшься делом?  
— И куда же подевалась твоя скромность девочки-маргаритки? — со смехом поинтересовался Артур.  
— Я передумал…  
— Ты так часто меняешь решения, что я уже запутался, — насмешливо произнёс Бишоп, покусывая заросшую рыжей щетиной шею ученика. — Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
— Трахни меня, твою мать! И хватит страдать хуйнёй уже!  
— Наш маленький Стиви любитель острых ощущений? — смеясь, спросил Артур, ощутимо кусая Стива за мочку уха.  
— Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!.. — глухо затараторил Стив и, обхватив голову Бишопа ладонями, притянул его для нового поцелуя-укуса. — Бишоп, заставь меня забыть этого ублюдка, — сказал он тихо и серьёзно.  
— Сейчас ты у меня и себя позабудешь, — пообещал Артур зловещим голосом, на что Стивен только фыркнул.  
— Значит, не веришь? Ну, держись. И запомни, я не собираюсь останавливаться, даже если тебе снова резко захочется передумать, — и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, с силой рванул футболку Стива вверх, но не позволил тому высвободить из неё руки. Как-то быстро и хитро обмотал эластичную ткань вокруг запястий, удерживая руки Стива над головой.  
— Это ещё зачем? — возмутился Стив.  
— Это тебе в наказание, что пришёл меня в одежде соблазнять и мне теперь с ней возиться приходится, — с усмешкой произнёс Артур, уже занимаясь джинсами Стива.

Закончив раздевать его, Бишоп прошёлся своими большими ладонями вдоль всего тела Стива, а после резко перевернул своего напарника на живот. Тот больше не сопротивлялся и ничего не говорил, только дышал часто и глубоко. Артуру эта покорность не слишком нравилась.

Чёрт, какой же он худющий! — промелькнуло в сознании когда он обводил пальцами стивовы лопатки и выступающие позвонки.

— Стив, что ж ты такой костлявый-то?! Не задница, а какой-то суп-набор! — Артур со смешком крепко шлёпнул ученика по ягодице.  
— Заткни пасть! — хрипло рявкнул в ответ Стив.

Так-то лучше. Не люблю трахаться в тишине.

— Может, отсосёшь мне, Стиви? Самому же легче потом будет, — жарко прошептал Бишоп, нависнув над Стивом и прикусывая его загривок.

Он ожидал в ответ новой порции ругательств, но Стив, прорычав что-то о «всяких ублюдках, которые сначала делают, потом думают», перевернулся и сполз вниз.  
Уже через минуту Артур понял, что идея была неудачной. Он с шипением потянул Стива вверх.

— Ты меня без члена решил оставить, что ли?!  
— Придурок, а нахрена надо было руки связывать?.. — произнёс Стив обиженно.  
— А язык тебе на что? Нафига зубами-то? Весь стояк пропал!  
— Я сейчас, я исправлю, — голос у Стива был такой виноватый и испуганный, что Артур рассмеялся.  
— Долбанная же ж ты маргаритка! — он притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал, почти нежно. Но исколов губы об его щетину, выматерился про себя и решил, что пора переходить к главному, тем более, что стояк стремительно возвращался.

Интересно, с чего это я вообще так завёлся? Это же небритый мешок с костями, так какого чёрта?!

Артур коленом развёл ноги Стива и устроился между ними, с каким-то садистским удовольствием ощущая, как тот дрожит под ним. Снова прошёлся ладонями по худому телу, задевая соски, скользя по рёбрам. С силой сжал талию и прикусил выпирающую тазовую косточку. Стив тихо хрипло застонал. Этот стон подстегнул Бишопа, он плюнул в свою ладонь, быстро растёр жидкость между ягодиц Стива. Тот инстинктивно сжался, попытался свести ноги.

— Дьявол, ты действительно это делаешь! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — зашипел Стив, пытаясь закрыть лицо связанными руками.  
— Ты сам ко мне пришёл, — напомнил ему Бишоп, отнимая руки от его лица и впиваясь в губы.  
— Дай мне повернуться, не хочу так…  
— Не хочешь видеть мою довольную рожу, когда я буду трахать тебя? — хохотнул Артур и укусил Стива за ключицу. — Ну да я не против, мне так даже удобнее будет вколачивать тебя в матрас, — с улыбкой сообщил он. 

Бросил на середину постели одну из подушек и через мгновение перекинул Стива поперёк кровати, так, чтобы подушка оказалась у того под животом. Артур навалился сверху, укусил Стива за плечо и стал водить членом между его ягодиц, размазывая обильно истекающую смазку. Он хотел войти резко, но не получилось. Стив опять весь напряжённо сжался, даже лопатки его были болезненно сведены.

— Стив, расслабь задницу, ну, давай же! — Бишоп слегка похлопал напарника по бедру.  
— Блядь, это пиздец как больно, — глухо простонал Стив, уткнувшись в матрас.  
— Больно, потому что ты зажимаешься, — преподавательским тоном произнёс Артур. 

Его самого уже начинало потряхивать, но вперёд продвинуться не получалось, поэтому приходилось терпеливо ждать, пока Стив хоть немного расслабится. Артур упёршись лбом между лопаток, стал разминать его поясницу.

— Давай, — услышал он тихий голос Стива. 

Дважды ему не нужно было повторять, Артур тут же двинул бёдрами вперёд и на этот раз почти полностью проскользнул внутрь. Стивен охнул, вцепился пальцами в край кровати. Артур толкнулся ещё раз, входя до конца, услышал как Стив под ним взвыл. Бишопу и самому хотелось завыть в голос, тесно было ужасно.

— Стиви, ты мне сейчас хер сломаешь, — сообщил он, давя нервный смешок и, наклонившись вперёд, поцеловал Стива в взъерошенный затылок. 

Тот пробормотал что-то в ответ, стал глубоко дышать, и Бишоп почувствовал как он отпустил себя, только пальцы, сжимающие край матраса были по-прежнему напряжены. Артур подался назад и снова с силой толкнулся внутрь нестерпимо жаркого отверстия. Стив застонал, но тут же попытался заглушить этот звук, прикусив одеяло.

— Ну уж нет, Стиви, я хочу тебя слышать, хочу, чтобы ты выкрикнул моё имя, когда уже ничего не будешь соображать, — Артур потянул измочаленное одеяло изо рта Стива, тот с неохотой разжал зубы.  
— Не дождёшься! — хрипло фыркнул он и тут же гортанно застонал, потому что Артур стал входить в него отрывистыми резкими толчками.

Стив продолжал издавать стоны вперемешку с ругательствами. Бишоп с удовольствием отметил про себя, что стонов становится больше.

— Ну-ка, привстань, — он заставил Стива встать на колени и, продолжил толчки, одновременно скользя рукой по члену напарника. 

Стив стал подаваться назад, насаживаться на член Бишопа, всхлипывая и бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. Чувствуя, что разрядка близка, Артур задвигался быстрее, ускоряя и движения руки.

— Бишоп! Ч-чёрт! Ах ты ж зараза! — прорычал Стив, вколачиваясь Артуру в кулак.

Артуру почему-то хотелось, чтобы Стив на пике назвал его по имени, но решил, что у них ещё будет для этого время.

Ведь будет?

Кончая, Артур со звериным рыком впился Стиву зубами в лопатку и почувствовал, как тот забился под ним и излился в его ладонь.

— Охуенно! — Бишоп скатился с него, тяжело дыша. Стив некоторое время лежал молча, потом повернулся к Артуру и протянул ему связанные руки.  
— Развяжи уже эту хрень, — выдохнул он устало.

Артур размотал обхватывающую запястья футболку и отшвырнул её куда-то за пределы кровати, а после подтянул к себе Стива и уложил его голову себе на плечо.

— Я тебе не баба, — совсем тихо и беззлобно прошептал Стив отодвигаясь. Артур только улыбнулся.

В голове была звенящая пустота. Никаких мыслей, никаких образов, никакого чувства вины. Только ощущение какого-то животного удовлетворения. Бишоп чувствовал себя как насытившийся лев, мирно засыпающий в кругу своих самок под заходящим солнцем саванны. Его личная «самка» уже начинала похрапывать под боком.

***

— Чёрт, Бишоп! Всё зверски болит! — простонал Стив, ковыляя в одних трусах к острову кухни, где Артур уже делал кофе. — Этот ублюдочный Бёрк был в сто раз нежнее тебя. До того как я набросился на него с удавкой, конечно.  
— О, значит я не вытрахал его из твоей головы. Ладно, вечерком повторим, — ответил ему Бишоп с довольной ухмылкой.

Стив разразился тирадой ругательств, но Артур не слушал его. Растрёпанный, орущий матом Стиви казался почему-то чертовски милым, если такое, конечно, вообще можно подумать об этой небритой помятой роже. Бишоп улыбнулся своим мыслям. Настроение у него было преотличнейшее.


End file.
